Penelope Volturi
by Marianela St. Clair
Summary: Penelope was changed fifty years ago and has lived alone since. She hears the Volturi seek those with special abilities and believes she has something to offer them. Rated T, not sure if that will go up. Alec/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, hello, everyone. I have been working on this story for a bit and I wasn't sure if it was going anywhere, so I held off on posting it. This is also my first fanfic. I have a few chapters done already and if I get some good reviews and you want to see more of it, I will keep on with it._

_(Disclaimer: I own Penelope, that's all)._

_Enjoy!_

CHAPTER ONE

I was on the plane to Volterra. I had changed fifty years ago and I had finally buckled down, deciding now was the time to make a home. I heard they only wanted people with special abilities and that I sure had. The woman next to me had since ceased asking me questions having placed the headphones on to watch the in flight movie. We landed a few hours later and I stood in front of the carousel waiting for my luggage to come around.

I had decided early on in my decision to come to Volterra that I would go to the castle on my first night and if I was not welcome I would leave immediately. My bag came around; I grabbed it and left at human speed. As I waited to cross a busy street, I looked down at what I was wearing. Ripped up jeans, black canvass slip on shoes and a grey t-shirt, not exactly what to wear to an important meeting with very important people.

I found a hotel, not five star, but acceptable. There was one queen sized bed, amenities and a bathroom. I showered; I could smell humans on me. I ripped out the green coloured contacts I had been wearing and put them back in their case. My eyes were blackening, I should feed, but I had business first and I have learned over the years to not lose control. Wrapped in a towel, I looked through my suitcase. A black cocktail dress, vintage. It was not vintage to me; it was one of the pieces of clothing I kept from the 50s. Black mary jane heels were perfect with it. I found a black ribbon and pulled my hair into a pony tail, followed by make up.

As I took the walk to the castle, I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I stood staring up the castle, the structure itself was intimidating. I took an unnecessary breath and yanked the heavy door open, slipped in and closed the door behind me. I followed the lanterns down the corridor, no longer using my slower human speed. I came to an intersection and stopped. I heard voices and I continued straight. Again, I stopped. This time there was a man hole like area and that's where the voices originated.

If they were like me, they were either expecting me or waiting to tear me apart when I get there. Truly, there were so many possibilities and I could not even count them.

'Bloody good time to dress up, Penelope,'I grumbled as I shifted the cap.

I slipped down in and moved the cap back over my head. Carefully, I followed the light to the main room and all eyes were on me, one of my least favourite things.

'You are Penelope,'one with long black hair and a black cloak bellowed.

I nodded,'Yes, yes, Penelope Harlow O'Hara. I'm a telekinetic. I thought I could be of service to your family and I have no family.' Through my whole bit I cautiously walked forward.

'We know,'he responded and he pointed to another member,'Demetri said he sensed you near a few hours ago. It was not completely certain whether you were touring or if you were planning on being here, but clearly it became more evident the closer you became. Show me your ability.'

I was not being introduced to anyone, probably would not be until my acceptance, so I had to do my best to dazzle them. I noticed that there were a total of three men on three heavy chairs. They were being guarded by others, but my power would not involve me coming anywhere near them. The blonde one was smirking at me, doubt. That was it. Soon enough the three chairs were directly in front of me, horizontal line, and then I shifted them to be vertical, single file. The curtains then flew open. I sent the men and their chairs back.

He clapped,'Very well then. You are quite talented. How old are you, my dear.'

I thought a moment,'Sixty-six.'

'Why you are just a baby. Come closer and meet my family.'

I did and he began the introductions,'I am so rude, I am Aro. My brothers, Caius and Marcus. Our tracker, Demetri. The twins, Jane and Alec. Felix, Santiago, Renata, Chelsea and Heidi. Heidi finds our food and by the looks of you you have not eaten in awhile.'

I shook my head,'No, I haven't.'

'We will change that tomorrow, darling Penelope. We will send someone to help you retrieve your things tomorrow,'Aro told me.

'I only have a suitcase,'I informed and then gave my location.

I was escorted from the castle by Jane and Alec. Jane seemed a bit more doom and gloom than Alec, but both had a dark element to them. That bit I believed was just the reputation of the Volturi. We exchanged short good byes and Alec closed the door behind me. I nearly skipped back to the hotel at vampire speed. I began jumping lightly on my bed out of excitement. I felt like I had gotten the best date to the Sadie Hawkins dance.

I had not had a family since my human one and even that I did not want to think about too much. I only thought of my family enough to remember them; it was mostly my mother that I had a problem with. She sold us down river anyway for her new husband.

I looked at the clock, 10:00 PM. This would all change tomorrow. I turned on the television and I was lucky that Italian was one of the languages I took up. I would need something to take up my time.


	2. Chapter 2

_I own Penelope. That's it, that's all. If I owned more, I would be sitting on a yacht made of platinum._

CHAPTER TWO

I guess you could say I was resting my eyes when the knock came to the door. My hair was all sorts of out of place, my dress was wrinkled and my thigh high stockings were half way down. Another knock.

'Just a minute,'I took off my stockings, took my hair from the ribbon and smoothed my dress. I opened the door to see Alec,'Come in.'

He walked it,'Sorry to come unannounced, but we didn't have a way to contact you.'

I shook my head,'No, I should have been ready. I was too busy pretending to sleep.' I looked to the clock,'It's eleven anyway, I should be more on top of things.'

As I rummaged through my suitcase, he sat on the chair by the window and watched me. I noted that he was well dressed,'You lot dress like that all the time?'

He nodded, 'Few times we don't.'

'I will need to go out shopping then,'I pulled out clothes and stacked them.

'Heidi went out today to get you clothes and food,'he replied.

I smiled as I went into the bathroom to change. Alec was what my father would call a 'suitable gentleman, fine boy to marry'. I shook my head and scolded myself,'Stupid.'

I walked out in jeans I probably had since the late 1960s and a blue long sleeved shirt. I messily threw my things into my suitcase, sitting on it to close it. I heard him chuckle as I snapped the case shut. Before I could lift it, Alec moved beside me and began carrying it out, holding the door open for me. I heard my father's voice,'fine boy!' I wish that didn't come to mind.

We went on the same path that I took the night before, but this time Alec was leading me to my room. It had not been decorated yet, but I could see clothes hanging in the walk in closet.

He sat my suitcase in the closet,'Someone will take you to buy things to decorate your room tomorrow.'

I smiled,'Thank you.'

'Heidi should have your food waiting,'he walked towards the door and I followed.

The farther we got, the more I could smell blood. I started moving past Alec, but he grabbed my hand and shook his head. I pouted a bit and he only grinned. We came to the door; I let him look in first.

'There are two,'he confirmed.

I nodded,'That's fine, that will do it.'

He opened the door for me and before he could shut the door I had taken down both of the grown adults, male and female. When I was done, I crawled away from the mess and lay on the ground.

Alec crouched down next to me and held out his hand, I grasped his hand and was pulled up. I looked down at myself and made a sound of disgust.

'Go get cleaned up and come down to the meeting room,'he said as he lead me out.

I went into the bathroom that was attached to my room. Marble, black and red seemed to be the theme of this whole place. Classy. I peeled off my bloody shirt and threw it in a trash bin, even my bra was ruined. My lower half was left unharmed and I folded those cloths and placed them on the counter. I climbed into the shower and washed the last splatters of blood from my body. I got out of the shower and dried off. I wrapped the towel around me and began drying my hair. Eventually, I allowed my ability to take over and dried my hair while I applied my make up. Satisfied with the neck up, I walked out of the bathroom and to the closet.

I went through the tons upon tons of clothing. I found a knee length, strapless black dress, with burgundy accents. I found matching burgundy heels and decided that would work out just fine.

When I was finished, I skipped and hummed my way down the hallway. I slowed down as I came to the meeting room door and slipped inside. Not everyone had entered yet, so I was not instantly the centre of attention, as I was before. There were still some faces I did not recognize, however.

Heidi came to me smiling,'Do you like everything? I couldn't find a cloak that would suit you in the store, so I ordered one.'

I returned her smile,'Yes, everything is fine.'

'The meal too?'

I put my hand to my useless heart,'Oh, you saved my life.'

She led me over to those I had not met and introduced me and more came in, they were also introduced. There were so many that I still cannot recall to this day who they all are. Soon the fact that Aro wanted my story passed down the line to me. Heidi led me over.

'You just touch his hand and he will see everything,'she whispered to me.

Caius and Marcus were sitting on either side of him. Jane was at Aro's side; Alec was a few feet from Caius, Demetri stood nearby, as well. Aro put out his hand to me. Everything? I had figured he had been alive long enough to not be shocked by my life, so I did not have many reservations and I placed my hand in his.

Happy childhood, school, summers, green fields, brothers, sisters, father's murder, funeral, mother's new boyfriend, mother's wedding, mother tells us all to leave and never come back, all of us at our brother's house, attacked, changed, pain, Antarctica, America, Australia, Russia, Brazil, Argentina, South Africa, the Yukon, Siberia, France, Germany, Norway, Netherlands, Chile. Here.

I stumbled back from him. There were things that I had not even thought of in a long time.

'My dear, did you ever get revenge?'Aro enquired.

I shook my head,'Not seriously. I have never been much for the revenge business.' If he could see everything else, why didn't he see what I had done with that?

'I'm sorry for your human father,'he noted.

'Not as much as I am.'

'Dismissed,'with that I walked away and into a chair that sat in the corner.

Heidi soon joined me and I gave her a small smile. She spoke,'Do you mind if I take you to get your decorations.'

'Not at all. That would be lovely,'I replied,'Are we permitted to walk outside?'

She nodded and I left in a flash. Soon, I found myself in the garden and my eyes were staring at a tree. I kicked off my heels, dressing up was nearly offensive to me, but I liked to look pretty and that made it a necessary evil. I climbed the tree, human speed because I enjoyed it too much. There was an old tree, not sure the type, that was planted in our back yard. I climbed it almost every day.

I heard foot steps. I looked down. Alec. As soon as he was directly under the tree he looked up.

'What are you doing up there?'

'You never climbed a tree?'I asked.

He thought for a moment,'Not recently.'

I shrugged and leapt down,'All work and no play will make Alec a very dull boy.'


	3. Chapter 3

**My ownership of stock in my own story has gone up. I own Penelope and Nathanial.**

**Cheers!**

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**I had returned from shopping with Heidi and was executing work on six lampshades. I had found antique lamps that I could not live without, but the shades were just absolute rubbish. As my mind performed the arts and crafts bit I made my bed. As I was fluffing pillows I heard a commotion, the hot glue for the lampshades needed to dry anyway. I dropped everything to see what all the excitement was about. As I approached, it seemed Santiago found a trespasser and I recognized them.**_

_**'Nathanial?'I looked at him as I approached.**_

_**'Okay, now I can leave. Stop touching me,'he was still trying to get out of Santiago's grip.**_

_**'What are you doing here?'I cocked my head to the side in confusion.**_

_**'Well, I got a letter about a storage unit in one of your names. It was going to go to auction if someone didn't claim it and I was just so kind to sort it out for you,'he began to explain.**_

_**'Where was it?'I did not remember a storage unit.**_

_**'Switzerland.'**_

_**Then I remembered,'Oh. What did I leave in there?' By this time there was more of an audience.**_

_**'You certainly got the biggest one they had. I found garbage bags of money, which I lovingly exchanged for you. A car, which I lovingly fixed for you. Basically, it was a car padded with garbage bags of money.'**_

_**I was astounded that I did that and forgot,'Really? Do you remember me doing that? I should give you some money for that. This is truly the dumbest moment I have had ever. You know what? Money and a meal, that's what you get. Now, Santiago, would you please let him go so I can sort this all out.'**_

_**Nathanial and I walked out making small talk. Then, I saw it. My 1960 Porsche Roadster, how could I forget?**_

_**Jane met us by the car, glaring at Nathanial,'Aro said you could put it in that area.' With that she was gone.**_

_**'She tortured me terribly,'Nathanial said,'Then this other one made me feel like I was dead, but I wasn't. I could not feel or see or anything. I was just there.'**_

_**'Alec and Jane, they're twins. Alec makes all your senses leave and Jane makes you feel more pain than the universe can manage,'I explained as I cleared the car. I could see my balcony from where we were, so I sent the bags up to it and left one in the back seat. 'Want to go for a short drive?'**_

_**'Sure, not like I haven't been driving it the whole way,'he responded as he climbed into the passenger's seat.**_

_**We drove the short distance and when we stopped I sat the remaining bag on Nathanial's lap,'Thanks for settling this for me. Sorry you were bombarded by the lot of them.'**_

_**The two of us stepped out. 'Well, I knocked and no one answered, so my plan was to just leave a note, but then the one found me and the rest made an example of me. I should be going though. It was good seeing you, kid.'**_

_**'Where are you staying now?'I enquired.**_

_**'My address is in the glove compartment,'with that, my old friend was gone.**_

_**I shoved my keys into my pocket. I looked dowdy today. Torn jeans, baggy plaid button-up shirt, nothing else. I ran towards the castle and jumped up to my balcony. I walked in to see Alec sitting on a chair that I had purchased earlier.**_

_**He spoke first,'And that was?'**_

_**'Nathanial. He is the reason that I didn't die,'I knew everyone was angry and I really didn't want to deal with it. I began picking up lampshades and manually putting them on the lamps and straightening them.**_

_**As I started putting the lamps in their homes Alec spoke again,'What do you mean?'**_

_**I had never told anyone this story before. Nathanial only knew about it because he was there. 'If I tell you this then I have to tell you most of the other parts.'**_

_**'I don't have anywhere to be,'he shifted to be more comfortable.**_

_**'Well, when I was fourteen my mother, Diana, was on vacation with one of the boys she hung out with and my father, Allen, was home with us. I had two brothers and two sisters, three older, one younger. Someone broke in; my oldest sister forced us all in a closet that never shut properly so we saw everything. Father told her to have us all in there. Four men came in and killed my father and I saw the whole bloody mess. The men made it look like some sort of robbery, but nothing was taken, just a picture of my mother. When we were sure they had left we phoned the police and it was determined to be a robbery, with a fatality. Nobody was ever arrested, but my older brother, Francis, read some bank statements that were sent out and our mother had written a lot of checks to a lot of people, four men that were friends with the man she was on vacation with, some police and detectives and a judge'.**_

_**I looked to see if he was still following as I was hanging pictures and he was, so I continued,'No one would listen to us, just children with imaginations and we were grieving, after all. You see, my father was a very smart man, had no enemies, only friends and business partners. He was quite the entrepreneur, very wealthy for the time. Our mother was with him the entire ride and she got greedy and like the young men. She introduced her new boyfriend, Victor, to us after a week; they were engaged two months later because she said that a lady could not be alone. They married a month after that; they went on a three month long honeymoon. When they returned we were all in school, except for Anya, my oldest sister. She had decided to move out and marry the boy she had seen during school, Nikolai. We came home and our items were out on the lawn. She was waiting on the porch with her cigarette and told us that we were not welcome, we were bastards anyway and we would not fit with her plans. We would not receive money because it was all left to her. We found out that she had paid a lawyer to alter the will. Later, Francis would pay the same lawyer to alter it after her death and I eventually got a check in the mail'.**_

_**I pulled a chair up to sit across from Alec, who was still sitting the same way he was before. I must have paused for a long time because he nudged my knee with his hand,'Go on'.**_

_**With that, I went on,'We moved in with Anya. We all continued with school, but we had to find jobs, to help out. I was walking to the market one night, alone. Anya forgot bread. I volunteered and I was pulled into an alley way about a block from the house and I thought I was going to die. Then, Nathanial saved me from whoever it was. I was changed. I went back home and claimed I was sick for a long time and my sister just took it as I was depressed. I would leave at night and feed with Nathanial. I still don't know how I didn't kill my own family, maybe it was love, but they never knew. I graduated school, from home because I was so ill. I said I wanted to travel, after that, and no one thought any different. That's about the story,'I looked from my hands to him.**_

_**'What happened to your mother?'he leaned forward.**_

_**I laughed,'She died in the mental hospital. This is actually hilarious. When I found out I was really fast, I started going into her bedroom at night and standing at the foot of her bed or right by her face. She thought I was really tormenting her and told her husband, he called the men with the white coats because he thought she was having hallucinations. She was screaming about how it was real and the whole neighbourhood witnessed it. To keep up appearances, I would stop by and see her, kept her looking insane. I said I wasn't really in the revenge business, but I look at revenge as killing.'**_

_**He laughed a bit,'You are marvelous.'**_

_**I smiled a bit at that,'Thank you. I told Nikolai, when he was on his death bed, what had happened to me. He said he wasn't surprised because no one is ever that sick unless they're dying. All my siblings are still alive, they have grandchildren and the whole lot of it, I have never even been married.'**_

_**'A lot of us haven't,'he stood,'I have some things to tend to.' With that, he was gone.**_

_**I didn't know if it was because he sat and listened to my whole story or not, but I felt terrible when he left. Loneliness. I looked around the room, nothing else to do. The closet. I walked to it and threw the door open, it was already organized. After closing the door, I slid down the door and ripped off unneeded threads on my jeans. Why did Alec care who Nathanial was? Couldn't be jealousy. It had to be that Aro wanted someone who had spoken to me regularly to question me. Speaking of Nathanial, I should open the bags. I looked at the bags and brought them over to me, all landed in front of my crossed legs. I started stacking the bundles and put them in my now empty suitcase, it all wouldn't fit, but I was determined to try. I would buy a safe the next time I went out. At the bottom of one bag, I found my photo album. While turning the pages, I viewed pictures of my family that I only saw in my mind for many years. Also, frames, must buy picture frames. The album went into the closet until further notice.**_

_**When I found that I officially had nothing else to do, I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. During times like these, I wish I could just sleep some time away. It had been hours later when there was an urgent knocking at the door. I rolled off the bed and walked to the door.**_

_**It was Renata,'Aro needs to see everyone.'**_

_**'I'll go get changed,'I began walking slowly to the closet. I wasn't proper.**_

_**She grabbed my arm,'No, he needs everyone now.'**_

_**I complied and followed. Before, we left I summoned a pair of shoes from the closet. I slipped them on and caught up, flats. Renata and I walked into the meeting room. I stood next to Heidi; she looked thrilled to see me.**_

_**'Some of us will be going on a mission,'she told me.**_

_**'What?'I was not expecting that.**_

_**Aro picked it up from there,'Yes, Penelope, darling, a mission. How well do you know the English countryside?'**_

_**'Well,'I answered.**_

_**'Splendid. There are about fifteen newborns, killing many people and making the villages suspicious. Demetri, Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Penelope, you will go. Now, Penelope, don't take time to watch your family, it's unhealthy. You leave at dawn.'**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I still don't own too much. Hope you enjoy this one. Oh, and review, please and thank you._

CHAPTER FOUR

Heidi met me with a cloak,'You'll need this.'

I took it and put it on,'Thank you.'

Jane stood next to me,'Is it your family's village we are going to?'

I nodded,'They're all there. My brothers and sisters, their children and grandchildren. If any of them are dead, I will destroy every single one of those newborns.'

We ran for hours. I was a bit anxious, I was going to kill off a group of newborns and it was in my hometown. We approached and I could smell various members of my family. A little girl ran past us, she seemed to be my older sister, Fiona's, granddaughter. Same scent, same laugh. I smiled a bit when she laughed; I heard her friend yell to her, her name was Kennedy. We had to keep walking. There was a scream coming from the alley way, the same alley way. I was the first to cross the street, Demetri scolding me the whole way, but I knew the area and I could hear one of my own.

The alley was just as dark, damp and cold as the day I was changed. The three newborns in the alley were taunting their soon to be victims.

Jane spoke up to Demetri,'Is that them?'

I turned back to see Demetri nod. With that positive identification, from ten feet away I ripped the three from their victims and I heard Jane and Alec take care of them. I walked forward to the two girls crying.

'Did they hurt you?'I kneeled down to see Anya's granddaughter, Penny, she was about seventeen by now.

She shook her head.

'Did they bite you?'I asked checking their arms and necks. They would never remember this soon.

'No,'they both responded.

I could hear Demetri whispering behind me,'We have to kill them'.

I turned and said,'No'. I turned back to the girls and placed a palm on each of their foreheads and took their memories and sent them back to Anya's home, two blocks down.

Penny and her friend would not remember this and I reassured Demetri of this. I was exhausted; I don't use that ability because of the exhaustion. Exhaustion was unheard of in the vampire community, but I knew what it felt like from my human days and that's what was happening now. I had both their emotions and thoughts running through me.

Chelsea walked over to me,'What was that? Why did you let them go?'

'They don't remember it,'I pointed up the street, the two were walking back,'As far as they know they are going to watch their boyfriends play football and they are running late.' The two ran by.

'Aro won't appreciate the risk you took,'she was following me down the street.

I became annoyed and slammed her against the brick wall of what was once a general store,'I want you to understand this very quickly and swiftly. I am not going to let my favourite sister's granddaughter be found as a bloody mess, in an alley way. The same alley way I was changed in. It just won't happen and if I have to pack my things because I ensured life for someone, then so be it. Now, Chelsea, it's time to stop being negative and time to do some business.' I let her body fall and caught up to the other three.

Alec placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him,'You're not mad like the rest?'

'No one is angry. You should have given all the information about yourself though,'he responded letting his hand fall back to his side.

'Will Aro kick me out?'

Jane looked passed her brother,'No, and if he would want to, I will tell him other wise and I believe my dear brother will be with me. You're too useful to let go.'

Demetri looked back at us and pointed forward,'Not much farther.'

We passed my childhood home on the way there, Anya lived there now and she was gardening outside with the assistance of Michael, her son. Times like those I wish I could have continued being part of the family, I put my hood up to be sure she did not catch a glimpse of me.

Alec interrupted my thoughts,'Who's that?'

'Anya and her son, Michael,'I responded,'That's the house I grew up in.'

He simply nodded and we came to the field. We would play here as children and this is where I would help take down twelve newborns. I had to do it, not just because I was part of the Volturi, but because this is where my family is and I felt responsible.

The sun was completely down by the time we reached the top of the hill, we would roll down this hill. Chelsea began, turning the lot against each other. Alec blinded a few and Jane cause a few the worst pain of their lives. I began raising one up and throwing him down to the ground. Not long after, we were burning bodies and the home footballers won.


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing fantastic, I write this story for reviews and mostly free. Oh, and I may have mentioned this before or maybe I didn't, my memory isn't too great... if you have some title ideas just submit them. I'm bad at naming stuff, so help is welcome._

CHAPTER FIVE

The five of us returned to Volterra and we all had to go to Aro. One by one we showed him our experience.

'Why did you not tell us about this ability, Penelope?'he enquired seeming disappointed.

'It's exhausting. To extract the memory and then carry the experience with the emotions, it's really just used in total emergencies,'I explained.

'This was an emergency?'

'Yes. The one was my sister's granddaughter, I couldn't let her die or be changed.'

Jane whispered something to Aro and the conversation ended. I soon found myself walking down the long corridor, running my hand against the cold stone. I felt a breeze and Alec was next to me.

'You shouldn't worry,'he said softly.

'And you shouldn't sneak up on people.'

We reached my room and he followed me in, I didn't mind, I liked the company and I hadn't had steady company for many years.

'Does your ability feel like sleep to others?'I asked as I took my cloak off and hung it up.

'I wouldn't know, it's just numbing from what I know.'

'Could you show me? This will sound silly, but I have missed sleep for a long time and I would like to feel that for just maybe five minutes,'I explained rather quickly.

'I don't see why not,'he complied.

I lay down and then there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. There was no time, no feeling. I could have had my eyes open and would not have known it. There could be bombs going off and I wouldn't have a clue. Five minutes must have past because soon I was able to see the ceiling.

I looked to Alec,'It wasn't sleep, but it was peaceful. Thank you.'

'You should be more careful on our missions,'he said.

'I should,'I agreed,'We won't be going back to my home village any time soon, I hope, so we should be fine.'

We talked for a few hours. He told me about his human life and how he came to be. I felt bad for how things had turned out for him, but I was glad Aro found it right to save him and Jane. I was glad he could keep me company and he had such a kind manner towards me. As always, he had to leave to do some sort of work. I went down to the courtyard and sat alone for most of the day.

When I returned to my room I found a beautiful vase full of exotic flowers. I was pleased to see there weren't roses involved, especially the red variety. There was a card. That would save some mystery.

"Penelope, I would like to start a courtship with you.

Alec"

I noted that he had beautiful handwriting, better than my own. I could not wait to see him. Courtship? Well, I guess it would be considered romantic. I still needed to get a shower, so that soon became a priority. I soon found myself in a complete teenager mode, not knowing what to wear. I chose a black halter dress and black heels. Now to find Alec. I began walking down the hall.

Heidi stopped me,'He's in the study.'

I nodded and continued on. I was nervous, I shouldn't be nervous, he initiated it. If my heart worked, it would be out of my chest. I stood in front of the study door and opened it slowly. He was sitting in the corner of the room.

'I thought you wouldn't be coming,'he didn't look up at me.

I sat on the chair next to his,'I was in the courtyard all day. Thank you, I'm glad you have taste.'

'Well, I try,'he closed his book and set it on the end table.

'Jane won't be mad, will she?'I was worried that Jane would destroy me if her brother and I were to be together, I didn't want to step on any toes while I stayed.

Alec shook his head,'She knows.'

'We don't have to ask Aro for permission or what not?'

He seemed annoyed now,'Do you want this or not?'

'Why absolutely. I just don't want someone sneaking up on me and ripping me apart because they don't see my actions as fit.'

'It won't matter,'he reassured me.

Alec took my hand and we walked through the courtyard together. I was fully at peace for the first time since the change. My father would have been proud, he would have adored Alec. I also wished my siblings could meet him, he would just fit.

We had to go to the meeting room. Alec and I would be separated for the short time. He would have to be in his place and me in mine. Before we entered he kissed my forehead and we embraced. He opened the door for me and we had to start being professional. I stood next to Heidi and she smiled at me.

'I see you came together,'she nudged me. Sometimes I swear that she's a school girl.

I rolled my eyes,'Clearly.'

Aro was sending a few on a mission. Alec would be one of them. I couldn't help, but be sad. They were going somewhere in America and that would take a few days due to the distance. It wasn't like we didn't have all the time in the world. I was hoping word hadn't traveled too far about Alec and me; I wanted it to be a slight secret.

After a short time, we were dismissed. Heidi wanted detailed and I just shook my head at every question. She was just like Anya was with Ellie. Did you hold hands? Did you kiss? Did he buy you anything? Did he hold the door open? And so on and so forth. She eventually left my side, pouting. Her presence was soon replaced with Alec's and I smiled.

'What was that all about?'

I had to keep myself from sounding cockney in my annoyance,'She wanted to know everything and anything. Bloody well don't need to know a damn thing unless I offer the information.'

He laughed quietly.

We came to my bedroom door. He could not stay, due to the upcoming events. I was very sad that he couldn't, I wanted him to be around as much as possible. I couldn't even stand it when there were a few metres separating us. His hand moved to my face, caressing my cheek. He put his hand under my chin to force me to look at him. Then, he kissed me very softly and it soon turned more passionate, I was against the cold stone wall. If I were human, I would have ended up suffocating. When we broke apart I couldn't help smiling. I would probably be stuck with that stupid grin on my face for days. I was in love, but I didn't want to scare him off by saying it this early on.

Instead I decided on another feeling I had,'I'll miss you, Alec.'

'I'll miss you, as well,'he embraced me,'It won't be long though.'

I could only hope he was right about that. I could not bare him being gone for a week, a few days was pushing it. It was hard to believe how attached to him I had become.

Alec kissed my cheek and then my lips,'I will see you soon, my love.'

I kissed him back,'Very soon, I hope.'


	6. Chapter 6

_First and foremost, thank you very much to dancingwiththecullens18 for the reviews. You are just darling._

_Again, I own Penelope and that's all._

_Please review!_

CHAPTER SIX

Three days had passed. I had been told by Renata that things had been worse than expected. Newborns were nearly coming out of the wood work. During, day one I had picked up putting puzzles together. I had bought twenty of them and they were all done within the twenty four hours. Then, I began to wander the castle. During this, I had run into Felix and I stopped and spoke to him for awhile. He told me that he heard Sudoku took up a lot of time. From that, I found Heidi to see if she wanted to go out and of course she did.

I bought a few books of Sudoku and we waited for night fall to find food outside of the city. I must have been hungry because I took down four people. Luckily, the mess wasn't terrible. I burned the bodies using some of the lighter fluid I had also purchased and my Zippo. My father once lit cigarettes with this lighter and now I lit bodies. Well, I once lit cigarettes with the lighter, as well, with my younger brother, Liam, behind the neighbours shed. Times like these made me realize how off my life turned out.

Heidi and I returned. There were only two times I stopped doing Sudoku. First, my pen ran out of ink. I walked the halls looking for someone to assist me in this dilemma. Every time I didn't need to see someone they were around and the one time I need something, it's like everyone moved out without telling me the plan. I finally ran into Santiago, who directed me to speak with Gianna. When I found her, I told her what I had been up to. She thought I would need more than one pen, so I received four.

The second time I stopped was when we had to attend a meeting. It was to update us all on the current situation. It was thought, at the time, that the group would be back the next day.

Currently, I had just finished showering. I had thirty minutes to get ready to go to the meeting room. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, so the whole process of trying to be pretty and proper did not sound appealing. I was starting to believe I was depressed due to Alec's absence.

I saw Felix, in the hallway, and walked with him. He opened the door for me and I walked in.

Aro once again told us,'Your brothers and sisters will return tomorrow.' This time I didn't believe him.

As I walked down the hallway, Heidi came to my side,'I really think they will be back tomorrow.'

I sighed,'We'll see about that. I have a few more books to get through and keep me occupied.'

She placed her hand on my shoulder, in a comforting manner.

Hours later, the sun was coming up and I was watching it on my balcony. I guess I was hoping to see them all return over the horizon, with the sun. Soon, I found myself rearranging furniture, manually, so it would take longer. Around the time I moved the sofa, I heard my door open. Felix.

'Penelope,'he called to me.

'Yes?'

'They're back,'he smiled,'Come to the meeting room, as soon as possible. Don't bother changing.'

I may have jumped out of my own skin, but I had to keep him from knowing that. I just nodded and thanked him. Don't bother changing? I looked down at myself. Brown corduroys and a dark blue sweater, at least I didn't look completely like a waster. Hopefully, people didn't get kicked out of the Volturi for not dressing elegantly every moment. I threw on a pair of flats and ran down to the meeting room. I opened the door and saw the group single file, in front of Aro. Alec looked back at me and smiled. It took everything in me to not run up to him, wrap my entire body around him and kiss him. Instead, of doing that, I stood with Heidi, as usual.

There was an understanding between Alec and I had, we had to act professional in front of the rest of the Volturi, especially in meeting. We kept our distance from each other, but he did come up to me.

'I've missed you,'he said quietly, holding my hand loosely.

I smiled,'I've missed you too. Boring around here without you.'

He laughed,'Wish I could say I was bored. It was quite the trip.'

'Alec!'Aro called him over. I knew that he knew, by now, he had read Alec moments ago.

'I'll meet you when we're dismissed,'with that he walked over to Aro.

Heidi nudged me with her elbow.

'Don't start,'I shook my head.

She laughed,'You two are great for each other.'

Jane came over to me, she was grinning. I didn't know how to take that, I was either going to enter a pleasant conversation or a world of pain. 'I haven't seen my brother this happy in awhile. I thought he was going to desert the mission, at one point, to come back to you.'

I couldn't help smiling when I heard that,'He really is great. You don't mind sharing him, do you?'

'If I did, you would know,'she replied and walked back to stand beside Aro.

I wasn't sure if I liked that answer or not. Perhaps, she would mind later and I would find out. After some discussion of the mission, ten newborns to start, then another twenty, followed by another fifty seven.

'All useless,'Demetri added. He meant that out of all of them, none had a special ability.

We were dismissed and I leaned against the wall waiting for Alec to come out. When he did, he smiled at me and took my hand. He led me into his room. I sat on the sofa.

He took off his jacket and sat next to me,'What did you do, while I was out?'

'I put together puzzles, twenty of them. I took up Sudoku, I have nearly mastered it. I went out with Heidi and I took some people out. Nothing too fascinating,'I told him.

He was laughing,'You really do need me.'

I nodded and took his hand in mine,'I think we've been over that. Now, tell me about your trip.'

'We've talked about that already,'he seemed confused.

I shook my head,'We talked about it in meeting, but not between us.'

He seemed to agree to it,'We arrived and I was under the impression we were done within the first few hours. We were ready to leave and more came out of the forest, we took care of them and then more came. The last group is why we took so long. By that time, I was more than irritated, so I think I abused my power against them more than usual. I just wanted to get back to you.' He kissed me,'I realized that I cannot be away from you, you are everything now.'

Hearing those words from him made me the happiest person in that entire castle. I kissed him back. 'Jane talked to me.'

'She didn't say anything terrible did she,'he seemed worried.

'No, no, she was rather kind. She was grinning at me when she was walking over and that worried me, but it was friendly,'I put my head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head,'You're beautiful.'

'Even when I'm wearing thirty year old clothing that looks like it came out of a dumpster?'I asked sarcastically.

'Yes, love. You need to give yourself more credit.'

'I would have dressed nicely today, but I was in a bad way. I moved furniture and Felix came in to tell me the lot of you were back and I was just to ecstatic to change, I barely remembered shoes.'

'Moving furniture can't be that strenuous for you.'

'I did it manually,'I pointed out.

He moved me, so he could kiss me. Life seemed to be perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

I own Penelope.

This one is a bit shorter than the others. Hopefully, I will make up for that in the next one.

Please be kind and review.

CHAPTER SEVEN

I was walking towards the study when Jane stopped me,'Penelope!'

I turned,'Yes?'

'Come with me to the training room,'she requested.

I changed directions and followed her. We walked silently. I was not sure what was waiting for me. Maybe Jane was seeking some revenge. We came into the room and we were the only ones there, didn't seem too promising.

'I wanted to find something out,'Jane began.

'Oh, yeah?'I looked at her apprehensively.

'If you can use your ability to deflect other abilities,'she stated.

I shook my head,'I think it only works with objects I can see, so I wouldn't put money on that, not even a quid. We could try though, no harm in that.'

'Then let's begin,'Jane stood a few metres from me.

Suddenly, the worst pain I had ever felt in my life hit me. I tried to see it and push it; I even envisioned it and tried to push it away. I was still in pain no matter what. I stood until I couldn't stand anymore. I was in the fetal position by the end of it. Then, it stopped.

Jane was at my side,'I guess that didn't work too well.'

'No, not a bit. No good,'I was still stiff. I tried to right myself and stretched out on the floor,'Worth a try though. Could be useful if that was possible.'

She held her hand out to help me up,'That's why I wanted to see.'

I allowed her to help me up,'Sure you just didn't want to cause me some pain?'

'No,'she answered shortly.

We walked back down the hall and found Alec with Santiago. I tried to smile, but the remnants of pain were still there.

'What's wrong, my love,'Alec took me into his arms.

Jane explained,'I wanted to see if her telekinesis could deflect other abilities and it didn't quite work.'

'Terrible,'I added. I looked up to see Alec glaring at Jane. 'Oh, would you stop that,'I told him,'I went into it knowing what could happen.'

Jane continued,'It was a harmless experiment. I would never kill your mate.' She walked away.

I looked over to see Santiago looking at us quizically,'You don't know?'

He shook his head,'No.'

I left Alec's arms to go to my room,'The more you know, mate.'

I entered my room and found a box on my night stand. I opened it to find a diamond tennis bracelet. I tried it on, perfect. There was a note inside, of course from Alec.

"I saw this and knew you had to have it.

Alec"

I proceeded to do what I had originally planned, change clothes. Black halter dress, black high heels. I went into the bathroom and decided to commit to doing something with my hair. Pin curls, I hadn't done this in nearly twenty years, maybe more. I went over to Alec's room and found him sitting at his desk reading.

He looked up at me and smiled,'Do you like it?'

'Yes, it's beautiful. You should really give me gifts yourself instead of sneaking into my room,'I said standing next to him.

'I will remember that for next time,'he replied as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

'Next time? I think you have given me enough.'

'No, a beautiful girl needs beautiful gifts,'he argued.

'I won't argue about getting free things,'I sat on his desk, facing him.

He leaned back in his chair and held my hand,'I would like to take you on a date, but I'm not sure how to do that as a vampire, to be completely honest.'

'I guess we can't go to a nice restaurant or anything,'I thought for a moment and laughed at my own idea,'We could eat rich people that just left a nice restaurant.'

He was trying not to laugh at my nonsense,'I'm not too sure about that.'

'Always so practical,'I teased him and I decided to continue with it,'So, Jane said I was your mate, when's the wedding?'

He had walked across the room to shut the balcony door,'We have forever, not long from now though.' He stood in front of me,'You should do this with your hair more often, it's not in your face.'

'I didn't know you cared so much.'

He kissed me; it wasn't sweet like most of our kisses had been. I soon found my fingers laced in his hair. I wanted him to be as close as possible. I had missed him and we hadn't kissed the entire day. I felt his hand going up my dress and I used my ability to send him back into his chair.

I laughed at the look of shock on his face and jumped off the desk, placing my hands on the arm rests of the chair and leaning forward making us nose to nose,'Call me old fashioned, but only marriage brings those privileges. I was always a nice Catholic girl after all.'

He smirked at me as I straightened,'So if I want it, I have to buy it.'

I shrugged,'Something like that.' I took his hands in mine,'Let's go for a walk.'


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it has taken me awhile to update, I am suffering from a case of writers block. Still not completely over it, this chapter isn't that long._

_I hope you all like it. Please review._

_Disclaimer: I own Penelope, that's all._

CHAPTER EIGHT

I lay on Alec's bed as he sat on his balcony talking to Santiago. It was probably about business and I wasn't serious enough to go beyond the occasional mission, business wasn't my strong point. I had Mozart playing quietly, as I read _Don Quixote_. Occasionally, I would look to the door to look through the glass and see what Alec was doing. There were times our eyes met and every time it would make me smile.

To me, Alec was perfect and always would be. I still could not believe I had him. I never had anyone treat me this well and my world now seemed to be complete. Not only did I have Alec, but I also gained a family. Heidi and Jane were becoming sisters, Heidi more so, but Jane was coming around. Aro was a sort of father figure, not completely, but he led us well. I was kicking myself for taking so many years to buckle down and come to Volterra.

I remember the first time I heard about the Volturi. I was told they were elite and only wanted those with useful and unique abilities among them. I knew what I could do, but they were made to seem ruthless. I heard about the twins, they were evil; one caused pain, one paralyzed. There was a tracker. Aro, who was mentioned by name, was the head of the Volturi and the worst of them all. They set out to destroy newborns, I saw myself as a newborn, at the time, and was afraid for the next few years that one of them would come out of the shadows and kill me.

The moment I decided come here was a difficult one. I was sitting in the tree outside of my sister, Anya's bedroom. It was very late at night. I had watched the entire family that day; they were having a get together for Francis' birthday. I suppose by watching at distance I felt I was part of it without them seeing me in the state I'm in. I knew if I told them the Volturi would come after them. Besides, that seeing your 66 year old sister still looking as if she turned 16 that day would probably send anyone into a heart attack. That night, I realized I needed to have a family. The Volturi seemed like a plausible idea. I had an ability, I found it useful. I would try my luck.

'How far are you?'Alec asked.

I jumped when I realized he was lying next to me. 'A few chapters in,'I answered as I closed the book.

'I may have to leave again,'he wrapped his arms around me.

'When?' To say I was sad would not describe how I felt.

'A few days. Aro hasn't decided yet. I want you to go, but if you were hurt I couldn't live with myself,'he told me as he played with my hair.

I shook my head,'I want to go. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you either.'

'We'll see.'

I huffed in frustration,'I can kill newborns as well as anyone else. I have to go eventually.'

He chuckled at my response,'I know. I just love you too much.'

'It's better than not enough,'I kissed him,'I love you too.'

Alec pulled me closer and kissed me back,'You look beautiful today.'

There was a knock at the door and then Demetri walked in,'Aro needs us.' He left.

I rolled off the bed and tucked my white button up shirt back into my black high waisted skirt. I looked up to see Alec watching me,'You need?'

He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms,'You don't know how gorgeous you are, do you?'

'Apparently not,'I would be blushing now, if it were possible.

'You're perfect,'he traced my jaw line with his finger tips,'Absolutely perfect.' He proceeded to kiss me.

When we broke our kiss I spoke,'I'll take your word for it.'

I put on my heels, Alec and I walked hand in hand to the meeting room. I was nervous that I would not be sent with Alec. I hate spending any amount of time without him. We entered the room and waited for Aro to make an announcement.

Aro soon came out,'As some of you may have heard, this must be some sort of season for newborns. In Brazil, there are ten, they have been going to the same neighbouring villages, people are growing suspicious. Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Santiago, Penelope, you will leave tomorrow.

I found myself glad that I would be traveling with Alec, but the mission made me nervous. I looked to Alec and he looked worried. I was nearly glad that he held so much concern for me and never wanted to see me hurt in anyway. However, I knew I could handle myself and that things would be fine. I really wanted him to know that.

Alec and I walked in the garden, after the meeting. He seemed preoccupied the entire time.

I sighed,'If you don't want me to go, then why don't you tell Aro?'

He seemed shocked,'It's what you wish to do.'

'I know. You can't worry this much, we'll both be fine, we'll all be fine.'

He tightened his arm around my waist,'You're my first love and only love. I remember when my mother lost my father and the pain she went through. I never want either of us to feel that pain.'

I hated seeing him this way. For the next few hours, I just sat with him on one of the benches, with my head on his shoulder and holding his hands. We kissed from time to time and I noticed his mood was lifted after some time.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, everyone! I haven't updated in I'm pretty sure months now. This is a small one, but I think some more updates might be on the way. I am also working on another story, so watch for that.

Hope you like this chapter. Review, add to your favourites!

CHAPTER NINE

We had arrived in Brazil and were walking through a small village. Alec held my hand tightly in his. During this trip, I had questioned my want to participate in the missions against newborns. It was not because I was afraid; it was because of Alec's worry. He had admitted to me that the first mission we were on together, he worried about me and barely stopped watching me. I was touched by that, no one had felt worry for me in a very long time.

Our walk was done in near silence. Demetri said they were near, but some how knew we were coming and we needed to move quickly. I was becoming more and more nervous and then one jumped from a tree right in front of me. My reaction was to send them flying and chase their body. Seek and destroy. More of the newborns were coming out as I chased the one that wanted to take me out. Maybe I took things too personally sometimes, but I was attacked and I wanted this thing to know its mistake.

I found the culprit about a half a kilometre away. I grabbed his arm and slung him back to where I had come from. I continued to chase the airborne body. This time, I would end the creature. I ran into a war zone, but I knew my target by now and I wasn't going to let anyone get in my way. I tore the newborn to shreds. I noticed I had let everyone else do more work and I moved on quickly.

Soon we were all sitting around a fire, the fire that held the bodies of the newborns and their creator. I laid my head on Alec's lap. I wish I could sleep.

Since I had met Alec there were some things that I wished I could still do as a vampire. I wished I could invite my family to my wedding. I wished I could have children. Most of all I wanted to fall asleep in Alec's arms. The only thing I was glad for was the fact we would never die, unless something went terribly wrong and that was unlikely.

'When do we get to go home?'I asked Alec.

'In a few days,'he answered,'We have to make sure they're all gone.'

I sighed.

'That's not what you wanted to hear?'he asked.

'No, I just want to relax.'

He laughed,'We have plenty of time for that.'

Most of the time I could tell he was a few hundred years older than me. I still had times where I would act like the child I appeared to be. I didn't want him or any member of the Volturi to see me as a child. With this thought I brought Alec to lay in the tall grass with me.

He whispered to me,'What's wrong, love?'

'Don't ever leave me.'

'Why would you even think of that?'he sounded almost insulted.

'I just haven't been a part of a family in a long time and I act like a child a lot of the time,'I went on a small tangent.

He shook his head,'Don't worry. I won't leave you and no one else will. It's forever.'

I was reassured. It surprised me how at ease I could be. Everything was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

As I said in my other story, school has been making my writing schedule not happen. Sorry to all of you, but I think you all get it. It's short, but I hope you like it. A bit of story progression happening and such.

Read & review, favourite it.

DISCLAIMER: I own what you don't know and that's it. Even if I would like to have Alec stuffed in my closet for my personal use. Can I get an amen?

CHAPTER TEN

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. Brazil had been tiring to say the least. Alec was sitting on my couch reading, a stack of books beside him. The only time we left the room was to look at wedding dresses. Heidi was convinced that even if I didn't have a ring I would be looking for a dress soon. I chose one, after being exposed to about five hundred and not knowing how many styles of dresses there were. Heidi was sure to explain each style. I now have a working history of dresses I can recite at any time.

I chose to interrupt Alec's reading to recite some of what we had learned,'A trumpet style dress is slender and bells at the knees. You see, it's like the soprano brass instrument. As you may have noticed, it has a sweetheart neckline. This means the top is like the top of a heart. Do you prefer pure white or ivory?' I sat up to see his reaction.

His eyes were now not fixated on the page and looking over the book at me,'Could you promise to never do that again?'

'I won't promise it because it is replaying in my head constantly and it just will not stop.'

He threw a pillow at my head,'It's not very attractive.'

'Throwing pillows at girls is not attractive either. It's quite immature actually,'I held the pillow in my hands.

'If you would look at what I attached to the pillow then maybe you wouldn't be so upset,'he went back to his book.

I flipped the pillow over. It was a ring, THE ring. White gold, emeralds, diamonds. He was now sitting next to me. I hugged him tightly.

'So will you marry me?'he asked.

I rolled my eyes,'Yes, yes, I will. You will do just fine.'

He laughed,'Jane helped me pick it out.'

'She has good taste, for sure.'

'Everyone knows,'he informed.

I let out a huff,'Can't we just keep things quiet in this place?'

He shook his head,'Never. When you can hear everything, you know everything. Not everyone has seen the ring though.'

I guess that made it a little better.


End file.
